Fix you
by Linneagb
Summary: Lost scene from the ending of season one. About when Jim found out that Andrea s dead, and when he found her body. Jim pov


**I´ve always hated the fact that you didn´t get to see the part when Jim finds out that Andrea´s dead, nor you got to see when Andrea´s body was found. But… This is how I imagine it. **

I sat down, laid my shovel on the ground and pulled the big fire- fighter- gloves of my hands and laid them next to me on the bench. I reached for a pizza- box and a coke from all of those which lay on a table next to me, to feed all of us who were walking with trying to find the bodies and get away all the pieces of the plane- wreck.

I opened the pizza- box and took a slice. I put it to my mouth and chewed almost mechanically. Everything I could think about was all the misery around me, and yesterday evening when Melinda told me about Andrea…

I had just got home for the night; because Flaherty forced me to, he told me that I needed a shower and a good nights´ sleep. Then I could come back in the morning.

I sighed again and took another bite of the pizza. I just couldn´t get the memory of yesterday evening out of my head.

**Flashback.**

"Hello?" I shouted when I came indoors. "Are you home Mel´?"

"Up here." I could hear from our bedroom, and it didn´t take more than that to hear that something was wrong, terribly wrong with Melinda.

"Hey, you´re ok?" I came into the bedroom. Where Melinda sat, on her side of the bed, with her back against the wall and her arms around her knees. She wasn´t crying, but I could tell by the look on her face that she was close to. She didn´t answer my question, she just kept on staring right in front of her, with those eyes who belongs to someone who tries to accept a terrible fact.

"Hey," I unbuttoned my shirt and hang it on the wall. Before sitting down on the bed, lifting up my feet and putting my arms around Melinda.

"We have all some trouble dealing with this terrible fact." I said. "I just wish I could help you with the terrible job you have ahead of you. So, if you need anything…"

"Andrea´s dead." She almost whispered. I raised my chin from her head and leaned back a bit so I could look her in the eyes.

"What?" I asked, chocked, wondering if I could believe what she was telling me.

"She thought that Mitch was on this plane… She went off to get to his apartment in the city. I think her car got under the plane when it crashed."

"Are… are you sure?" I stuttered.

"She… she came back to the store, and she doesn´t kn-kn-kn-know that she´s dead herself, but y- you know, how I-I-I-I can…" Melinda´s voice gave up turning into unstoppable sobs.

"Hey… breathe." I embraced her tightly again, holding her as tight to my chest as I could, and slowly rocking her back and forth. We sat like that for over an hour, Melinda cried hysterically for a long while, when she stopped, I could feel her body getting lax. But I didn´t let go, I wanted to hold her tightly, just like that. Forever, just keep her safe.

I had been so close to losing her today, so close, if the plane had crashed, just about a mile earlier, then… I didn´t even want to think about it.

Then, maybe, the woman I would be holding in my arms right now. Could have been Andrea, because Melinda was… I couldn´t even think the word. Or maybe, I could have been just, laying in my bed, staring up in the roof. Or just dealing with pieces of the wreck on the square, panicking. Hoping that I would find Melinda alive. Though I would know that it was very much too late.

I don´t know for how long I sat there, with my arms around Melinda. But after a while, I could feel her body getting heavy, and her breathing slowed down. She had fallen asleep.

For another minute or two I held her body close to my chest, until I let go, helped her to lie down, and pulled her blanket over her. I walked out of the room, and still with T- shirt and pants on, I got into the shower, and turned the water on.

I didn´t know what made me do it, and I didn´t even know for how long I stood in the shower, with clothes on, and freezing cold water pouring over my head. But somehow it felt good.

I wanted to cry, wanted to feel my body getting all lax of sobs, wanted to make the salt tears bland with the cold water from the shower, cry until there were no more tears to cry. But nothing happened. I just stood there. The only thing moving, was the water, and thoughts that were spinning in my head.

**End of flashback**

"Hey handsome," Melinda came into the tent where I sat, and her voice brought me back from my memories.

"Hey Mel´" I said, and threw the pizza- box and the coke- can in the dumpster. Then I embraced Melinda.

"I haven´t found her yet." I almost whispered. "But I´m going to, trust me… But you shouldn´t have come here."

"Being at home just make me feel alone." Melinda answered me. "I´d rather be here. You just get back to work, shout if you find her."

I nodded, bent down to get my shovel and gloves, before going back to the plane wreck and the misery.

I saw Flaherty and Bobby carry away some pieces of the wreck, and looked back to where they came from. Then I stopped for a split second. Before running towards that point. Because there were no doubt about that I what I saw was the wreck of Andrea´s car.

"FLAHER GET ME THE SAW" I shouted as loud as I could. I pulled away some pieces of the plane wreck from the car, and when Flaherty came running with the saw, I managed to get the side off the car.

Andrea´s body lay over the steering wheel. Slowly I took a grip of her shoulders and bent her backwards.

Andrea looked a bit paler than she used to, apart from that, she looked just as she had when I saw her alive for the last time. She could have been sleeping. But of course. I knew that wasn´t the case.

I got one arm under her back, and the other one under her knees, and then I lifted her up and got her out of the wreck.

"I´m getting a stretcher." Flaherty began to turn around but I stopped him.

"No, no stretcher." I said. "I´ll carry this one to the ambulance myself." I turned towards the ambulances we had to get the bodies to the mortuary. I was gonna shout for Melinda, but before I had the time, she came running.

Melinda slowed down when she got closer, and then she put her arm around me, and with the other hand, she took Andrea´s hand. And together, we walked to the ambulance.

When we saw it drive away from the bridge, I had my arm around Melinda. She began to cry again, and I held her once again tight to my chest.

But this time was different, because this time, I could feel tears streaming down my own cheeks.

**So, that actually turned out better, and longer than I thought it would. **

**So, reviews makes me happy, what do you think? **


End file.
